camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chapter 4
Lauren's POV Wpadam lekko spóźniona do sali od angielskiego i oczywiście wszystkie spojrzenia są zwrócone w moją stronę. Cicho przepraszam nauczyciela i bezszelestnie wślizguję się na miejsce obok Camili. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się lekko, spoglądając na mnie. - Spóźnienie już drugiego dnia? - chichocze cicho, opierając się plecami o parapet. Wzruszam ramionami i posyłam jej swój łobuzerski uśmiech. - Trochę mi się zaspało, ale już jest okej - mruczę, wyciągając podręcznik i zeszyt. Mój cholerny budzik nie zadzwonił i właściwie cud, że obudziłam się sama. Inaczej znowu bym opuszczała dni jak w Miami. - Jesteś gotowa na dzisiejszą rozmowę z dyrektorem? - zagaduje, na co marszczę brwi i drapię się po karku. Szczerze mówiąc, całkiem o tym zapomniałam, a wczorajsze spotkanie ze Shawn'em na parkingu wytrąciło mnie nieco z równowagi. - Myślę, że tak - mamroczę cicho. - Nie sądzę, że cokolwiek nam zrobi. W końcu to on zaatakował ciebie, a ja tylko próbowałam cię jakoś bronić. Dyrektor na pewno weźmie to pod uwagę - mówię, mając nadzieję, że faktycznie tak będzie. Jeśli Shawn oskarży mnie o pobicie i zgłosi to na policję, już będzie po mnie. *** - Cieszę się, że stanęłaś w obronie koleżanki i nawiązałaś znajomości w nowej szkole, ale nie na wszystko możesz reagować tak gwałtownie - mężczyzna zerka na mnie uważnie, na co tylko kiwam głową. - Panna Cabello również jest tutaj poszkodowana, więc nie zamierzam dawać wam nagany ani żadnej kary. Jestem jednak skłonny zaangażować was w organizację Święta Miłości. - Na czym to ma polegać? - marszczę brwi, cisnąc połowę kolczyka do ust. Ja i miłość to dwie różne rzeczy, które prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie spotkają. - To zależy już od was - poprawia okulary, odchylając się lekko na krześle. - W tym roku zorganizujecie je po swojemu. Jak tylko chcecie, żeby wyglądało. Może to być jakieś przedstawienie, występ muzyczny, czy inne atrakcje. Wasz wybór. Wzdycham głośno, zerkając na dziewczynę. Camila wydaje się być pogrążona we własnych myślach, jakby była trochę nieobecna. Na szczęście niedługo później dyrektor nas wypuszcza, więc atmosfera nie jest już taka niezręczna. - Chyba nie było tak źle - brunetka zerka na mnie, kiedy wychodzimy na korytarz. Wzruszam lekko ramionami, kierując się w stronę szatni. - Myślałam, że będzie gorzej. Nie podoba mi się ta cała organizacja święta miłości, ale lepsze to niż robienie coś innego w ramach kary - mówię. Dziewczyna mi przytakuje, równając ze mną krok. Wychodzimy tylnym wyjście na parking, podchodząc do mojego samochodu. - Może cię odwiozę? - proponuję, a Camila wygląda na lekko zmieszaną. - Nie będę robić ci problemu - mruczy, zaciskając palce na plecaku. Wzdycham cicho, opierając się o maskę auta i spoglądam na nią. - Dla mnie to żaden problem, nie puszczę cię w takie zimno do domu samej - zerka na mnie niepewnie, ale w końcu się zgadza jechać ze mną. Otwieram jej drzwi, a następnie sama zajmuję miejsce kierowcy. Piętnaście minut później docieramy pod jej domu, który robi na mnie naprawdę duże wrażenie. Brunetka natomiast jest jakaś nieswoja, przez co zaczynam się zastanawiać, co mogło się stać. - To nie jest mój dom - tłumaczy, widząc mój pytający wzrok. - Moja mama jest nieco nadopiekuńcza i zdenerwowała się na mnie. Moją karą było właśnie zamieszkanie ze Shawn'em i później poślubienie go. Po prostu uważa, że nikt inny mnie nie zechce, a Mendes to najlepsza partia w mieście. - Czekaj, czekaj - marszczę brwi, odwracając się w jej stronę. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że mieszkasz teraz z tym psychopatą? - pyta, a brunetka nieznacznie mi przytakuje. - Chryste - jęczę, przecierając palcami twarz. - Spokojnie - układa dłoń na moim ramieniu, lekko go głaszcząc. - Jego mama udostępniła mi strych, który mogę zamknąć od środka. Wychodzę zanim się obudzi i wracam wtedy, gdy jest na treningu. Staram się na niego nie wpadać i nie wchodzić mu w drogę. - Powinnaś na siebie uważać - mamroczę, zaciskając palce na kierownicy, aż bieleją mi knykcie. Camila chyba uważnie obserwuje moje ruchy, bo wkrótce potem układa swoją dłoń na mojej. - Nie martw się, jakoś sobie poradzę - uśmiecha się delikatnie, ściskając moją dłoń. - Chciałabyś zacząć już przygotowania do tego Święta Miłości? Został jakoś miesiąc, a wszystko jest jeszcze w proszku - chichocze. - Pewnie, możemy - mruczę. Wyswobadzam się z uścisku jej dłoni i sięgam po kartkę oraz długopis. Szybko zapisuję jej swój adres, a następnie go jej podaję. - Możesz wpadać. Nie tylko, kiedy będziemy robiły ten projekt, ale też gdy Shawn coś ci zrobi. - Dziękuję - uśmiecha się, a następnie pochyla się nieznacznie, całując mnie krótko w policzek. Biorę na to głęboki oddech, całkowicie nie spodziewając się jej bliskości. Brunetka chyba to zauważa, bo zaraz wraca na swoje miejsce. - Nie ma za co, Camz - puszczam jej oczko, na co rumieni się mocno. Chwilę później się żegnamy, a ja czekam aż Cabello wejdzie bezpiecznie do domu, a następnie odjeżdżam. *** Camila's POV Rumienię się mocno i biorę uspokajający oddech. Nie wiem, dlaczego naszła mnie ochota na ten buziak w policzek, ale muszę przyznać, że mi się podobało. Lauren ma taką delikatną i miłą w dotyku skórę, że po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Jeszcze ten kolczyk w wardze. Zastanawiałam się, jak to jest czuć go na swoich ustach. Cholera, to takie seksowne. Rozwiewam szybko myśli o szatynce i chowam kartkę z adresem do kieszeni. Wchodzę niezauważalna do domu i od razu kieruję się na strych. Dzięki Bogu, że Shawn'a jeszcze nie ma. Pewnie poszedł gdzieś z kumplami z drużyny i wróci wieczorem, jak to ma w zwyczaju. Jestem ciekawa, czy pochwalił się rodzicom, co próbował wczoraj zrobić, czy po prostu wcisnął im, że oberwał na treningu. - Witaj, skarbie - zastygam w miejscu, kiedy słyszę jego obleśny głos i odwracam się gwałtownie. Chłopak stoi w progu, uśmiechając się zwycięsko. Przełykam ciężko ślinę, przygryzając lekko wargę. Przecież miało go tu nie być... - Tęskniłaś? - idzie powoli w moją stronę, ale z każdym jego krokiem cofam się do tyłu. - Ktoś nasz wczoraj przerwał - uśmiecha się, łapiąc mnie w talii, na co zaczynam się wyrywać i piszczeć. - Więc może dzisiaj mi się uda - rzuca mnie na materac, mocno przyszpilając moje ciało swoim. Drapię go mocno po ramionach, cały czas się pod nim motając i próbując go odepchnąć. - Nie rób tak, bo będzie gorzej bolało - ściska mocno moje nadgarstki, sunąc ustami po mojej szczęce. Czuję doskonale jego krótki zarost, przez co szarpię się bardziej. - Camila, zostawiłaś... - dostrzegam w progu Lauren, która staje w pół kroku, ale kiedy tylko zauważa, co się dzieje, rusza na Shawn'a całą swoją siłą. Opada z chłopakiem w bok, uderzając go w złamany nos, na co zalewa się krwią i krzyczy z bólu. Widzę, jak klatka piersiowa szatynki porusza się szybko, a dłonie zaciskają się w pięści, ale zaraz potem otrząsa się i wstaje z podłogi. - Chodź, zabieram cię do siebie - łapie mnie pod pachami, pomagając wstać, a następnie bierze moją walizkę i ciągnie mnie do swojego samochodu.